Does The Carpet Match The Drapes?
by gorillabaseball
Summary: 1: Sai is too curious. Might become a one shot series featuring Sakura with different guys.


**.**

**.**

**.**

He stared at her so sharply that she had no other choice than to turn to him and give him her attention. Sai promptly looked away when she turned her head, his palm now cradling his head as he turned his head to the side, as if he hadn't been staring at her at all for the past five minutes.

Their friends were all dancing, the two of them left at the bar. Sakura was too tired to dance, preferring to drink instead. Besides, how could she refuse to when all these guys were buying drinks for her. She sighed. Her mentor's bad habits were definitely rubbing off on her.

She looked at Sai who had barely taken a sip of his sake. She knew that he could feel her stare. He had been glancing at her every now and then, much to her discomfort. Was there something funny on her face? She never knew what was going on in that brain of his.

His eyes quickly roved over her face. She had caught it though, and she smiled triumphantly.

"What?" She asked him. His head turned to face her slowly, giving her an unreadable look.

"Hm?" He asked with a raised brow. She rolled her eyes at him. She didn't know what he was playing at.

"Why were you staring at me?" She asked bluntly, swirling the drink in her hands before taking another sip. His eyes watched her intently as she did so. The way his eyes watched her made her feel self-conscious and curious.

She waited for him to say something but all he was doing was staring at her, or more glowering at her, his gaze fixed on her face.

"You're staring at me." She stated uncomfortably, shifting in her seat. Sai turned his head away again, choosing to look at Ino and Kiba dancing instead.

She was irked at his refusal to answer her question. She was about to say something when he gave her an answer she least expected from him.

His eyes met hers again,"Your hair."

_Her hair?_

She furrowed her brows in confusion, unsure if he was drunk yet or not. He didn't seem like it. Then again, she couldn't recall a time where she had seen him drunk.

"My hair?" She reiterated questioningly. He nodded simply. A lot of people had questioned her about her hair, it being _pink_. But she had known Sai for some time now and he was only bring this up now?"What about it?"

"It's unnatural." He stated simply. She scowled at him. It was normal for the male to say things so bluntly. She should have gotten used to it by now but it still sort of irked her.

"How are you sure that it's not natural?" She challenged, her tone hinting her annoyance. Sai didn't catch it in the least.

"No one in Konoha nor any of the neighboring villages has your color of hair. According to this book I found, the common phenotypes for human hair colors are black, brown, blonde, and red, none of which you inherit. This could be due to some type of mutation that-"

She cut him off, feeling her anger rising."_Mutation_." Sai merely nodded, not catching the tone of her voice at all.

"Yes." Sai continued, not noticing the pink haired kunoichi's growing rage."Perhaps something had gone wrong during your conception, it would certainly explain your other strange features-your extremely green eyes, lack of chest, and huge forehead-"

* * *

"Sai?" The ROOT member showed up to Team 7's training session the next day sporting a hideous lump on his head."What happened to you, dattebayo?!"

Sai ignored Naruto, his eyes searching for his female teammate. Her eyes met his and her mouth opened in a small gasp before she promptly crossed her arms and turned her face away from him. Sai recalled that that meant she was still upset with him.

"I got into an altercation the night before." Sai answered the blonde. Sakura was surprised but glad that he hadn't explained further.

"Really?" The blonde questioned."You should probably get Sakura-chan to heal that for you. It looks pretty bad."

Sakura frowned at the mention of her name, her arms still crossed, still refusing to look at him.

"No, that's fine." Sai replied. He was partly afraid that she would injure him again.

The four remained in silence, waiting for the copy-nin to show up. Sakura was ignoring him and Naruto was rambling about being hungry and sleepy. He and the Uchiha remained quiet, Sai's eyes flickering to Sakura's figure every once in a while.

How had things gone so wrong?s

Sai was merely curious. She intrigued him. How she could cry one minute and yet throw punches the next. She was kind yet violent and temperamental. She was merciful and compassionate but unforgiving to those she cared about. He admired her for that. He had thought for so long that a successful shinobi was one that never showed emotion, but he had proved her wrong countless times.

He wondered about her.

It had all started with that, a mere fascination with her. He had been observing her closely for the past few months. Slowly, it had grown into an obsession. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know every detail that made Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno. From the way she smiled at such trivial things, to the color of her hair. Sai wanted to read her like a book.

And so, he wanted to know why her hair was pink. It was supposed to be simple. But just like everything else about her, it was more complicated than it looked. He wanted to know why her hair was that odd rosy hue. It was so strange, different, unique-just like her. He wanted to paint it. Sai wanted to paint it and hold it between his fingers, feel how soft it was as he raked through them, bury his nose in it and inhale the scent of it.

His fists clenched, his breath going ragged and shallow just by the thought of it, his eyes focused on the back of her head.

"Do you think Sai's ok?" Naruto asked the Uchiha besides him."He's acting weirder than usual."

"Tch." The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes at the male whose gaze was burning into their female teammate's form."Who knows."

Sakura glowered at the ground. She could feel Sai's stare even without looking at him. She released a breath that she didn't even know she was holding when she caught sight of her sensei.

"Yo." Kakashi waved his hand lazily at his team.

* * *

The sparring session had ended and Sakura was still ignoring him. Kakashi had paired him off with Naruto, to his disappointment and so he could not reconcile with Sakura and question her about her hair again.

She was currently healing the traitor. Strangely enough, Sai felt something akin to unease at the sight of it. He and Naruto were waiting for her to finish healing him, their own wounds in need of attention.

"Hey," Naruto said, catching his attention."Are you alright?" The whiskered boy furrowing his brows. Sai gave him a blank stare, not even a fake smile, making Naruto even more worried.

"How could you figure out if someone's hair is natural or not?" Sai asked instead, ignoring the blonde's question.

Naruto's brows furrowed, wondering why the heck Sai needed to know if someone's hair was natural or not, but answered the teen anyways."I guess you could see the carpet matches the drapes." Naruto said jokingly.

"Carpet...matches the drapes?" Sai repeated in obvious confusion.

Naruto chuckled."It's a saying." Sai 'ohhed' in response."Basically it means you have to see if a person's hair down there matches the hair on their head." The blonde said.

"I see." Sai replied in undertanding."Thank you, I will put this information to good use." Sai said, giving him a genuine smile. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Wait, I wasn't being serious, Sai. You can't just pull down someon-"

The ROOT member was already gone before he could finish what he was saying.

And he was heading straight for...Sakura.

"WAIT, WHO WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHEN YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO KNOW IF THEIR HAIR WAS NATURAL OR NOT?!"Naruto bellowed.

Sasuke, who was healed and standing, watched as the ROOT member approached them. "Hn, what does he want?"

Sakura shrugged, arms crossed."Do you need me to heal y-"

Her words stopped short when Sai abruptly bent down, his head level to her crotch. His eyes glanced up at her and his hands were placed on her hips, underneath her medic skirt.

"W-What are you-"

Sai ignored her, frustrated because her skirt was in the way of his view. He ducked his head under it, his nose now touching her crotch. Sakura and Sasuke watched speechlessly.

Sakura was beyond embarrassed. _What was he doing?!_

And then, before she could kick him away from her, he did it. Sakura screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

She screamed and kicked at the male currently staring at her private parts. It was a bad move on her part because it only made things worse. Her back met the ground, thighs still held apart by Sai's hands, his head buried in her crotch. She could feel his breath on her core, making her go crimson.

Her mouth opened to scream at him to get off of her but what came out instead was a mix of a gasp and a moan as his lips brushed against her clit.

Her hand flew to her mouth, mortified that she had made such a noise.

Naruto and Sasuke watched speechless, feeling their pants tightening at the sight of Sakura's own aroused face.

Sai inhaled her scent briefly, feeling his face warm. She was so warm and damp, it was strange, He never imagined that a female's private parts would feel this way. She smelled sweet and heady.

He reluctantly pulled his face away. His eyes met hers and he was surprised at the way she was breathing raggedly. He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight and inadvertently tasted her. Sakura blushed even more profusely.

"They match."

Naruto facefaulted.

* * *

Kakashi sighed."Sakura, I don't think this was necessa-"

The female glared at her teacher, effectively silencing him. Kakashi would rather keep quiet than to face her fury.

He watched as all three males on his team groaned in pain. Sai had sported the most injuries, his whole body covered in wounds-Kakashi didn't blame her. Naruto was bruised for suggesting the idiotic idea to the ROOT member. And Sasuke, well, he was just unlucky that he had been present during the incident.

Kakashi swallowed.

"I'm not healing them."

**Please R&R**


End file.
